


Have Someone Else Carve My Path

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Gary Stu, Harems, Mary Sue, Multi, No Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: [OLDFIC] An old fic I found on my Google Docs involving Fire Emblem Fates characters trying to survive without Corrin. OCs sort of replace them except they're actually Morgans from Awakening's bad end that never met their real parents?
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Joker | Jakob, Elfy | Effie & Elise & Harold | Arthur, Elfy | Effie & Harold | Arthur, Elise & Sakura (Fire Emblem), Hinata & Kazahana | Hana, Sakura & Yukimura





	1. Prologue

Have Someone Else Carve My Path

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Prologue

-_-_-_-_-

“This is the first situation I wanted most to avoid. Nothing I can say can convince him it isn't a trick.”

“A drink on a clear moonlit night. I relax, she sings, there's something unpleasant going on…”

An unexpected duet was what Azura did not expect to be the response to her swan song, and she was curious as to the source. It didn't rhyme if she can recall and it was often buzzing in her mind that something is wrong in this picture. Something ominous.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Blood splattered on the ground below Corrin.

He then collapsed after revealing the Yato deep within his hands. 

“Corrin!” Xander screamed.

“Corrin?” Ryoma gasped. 

Everyone surrounded Corrin wondering what had happened exactly.

Corrin left last dying breaths as he groaned, “Had you all stopped feuding and figured out the real cause of your suffering, then maybe you could have stopped this…”

Xander looked away as did Ryoma.

It took Elise and Hinoka trying to shake Corrin awake that they had to look back.

“Please… Stop this fighting for me… Please?” Corrin coughed before he let go of the Yato now pierced into him and expired. 

“Corrin? Corrin!!” 

The girls were pulled away from Corrin. There was nothing they could do. 

There was an echo of silence that loomed over. 

Meanwhile, the real suspect pondered over the results of his dark magic. He was sitting in a room deep within Castle Krankleberg in Windmire, the capital of the Kingdom of Nohr. The blood red decor and black highlights made one not to keen on entering such a room, but he was no stranger to the overall toxic atmosphere surrounding him.

“Hmmmm… I hated how he worded it. They’ll suspect we’re behind it, Hans, but it’ll do.” Iago said as he loomed over his illusion magic carefully.

“Heh! That was clever of you to use that dark magic to manipulate Corrin into killing himself before he decided to join Hoshido.” Hans laughed.

“Now that Hoshido lost their morale, they’ll have no choice but to die by our blades.” Iago grinned devilishly, stifling his cackle as he grasped his staff. The two departed the room to tell of their results to their king. 

Down from the outside of Castle Krankleberg, a young boy with lime green hair and pink eyes was sparring with a dummy outside the gates. He was a proud, healthy lad who was surprisingly tawny for someone that lived in the dark looming kingdom surrounding him. He turned around however when he saw someone bring over water.

“Ah! Zola. Thank you so much for bringing this to me!” The boy said.

“Think nothing of it, Rioci. After all… This old man needs to have some exercise!” The someone, a sorcerer stretching his arms wearing a red cap and dirty blond locks replied.

“You’re a really crummy actor, Zola. You can never be as old as Gunther!” The boy said as he was about to begin gulping one of the tall glasses of water.

“Well that is a little rude, wouldn't you say so? He hasn't come back from his excursion with Corrin!” Zola began to speak up, though it was clear he was hiding bad news about Gunther.

“I know. I worry the King is hiding the fact he is now lying dead because of a Hoshidan soldier… or worse, a turncoat.” Rioci huffed irritated as he too began to grow weary.

“H-Hey now. They found Corrin, so there is hope, right?” Zola began to try cheering Rioci up, however it was to no avail.

“Soon I’ll be out in the field. I hope not so I am forced to raid and pillage from innocents like the criminal I may be forced to work with.” Rioci snarled as he looked back at the castle.

“Rioci… If you have to save one life in this war, who would it be and why?” Zola then began to ask, as he twiddled with his index finger feigning innocence.

“...Miyako!” Rioci replied, realization being read through his pink eyes. 

“Her?” Zola tilted his head in shock, “But why that rebellious girl?! She turned her back on you and Gunther the minute she decided to go to Hoshido!” 

“She hasn't really. I’ll prove it by taking you with me.” Rioci grinned as he had a peculiar thought drifting through his head.

“Rioci, you are starting to even sound like her at this point… Me and my big mouth… I was hoping to just build a discussion!” Zola whined as Rioci began picking up his items.

“Worry not, Zola! Soon we'll be able to stop at nothing to save my sister at least! She's all we have left!” Rioci said as he strapped on his armor.

“Are you sure it isn't really just what you have left?” Zola asked in a matter of fact tone.

“Even so, she had one big dream, bigger than her dream to go to Hoshido, and you know damn well it involved you in that big dream. I could taunt her back to our side, at least!” Rioci declared as he got on his horse and pulled Zola on alongside him.

“Lord Rioci, let's not get impulsive… It's been years since we last saw her. How will we know this taunt will work?” Zola asked. 

“We just have to try and see! We will try to meet Elise and Corrin outside the gates and see what news they have to offer!” Rioci replied as he kick-started his horse over to the gates.

When he saw Lady Elise come back with Arthur and Effie consoling her, Rioci slowed down. He stopped.

“Ehehe… Rioci, maybe we shouldn't talk to Elise at the moment. You know how… bad a broken-hearted little girl gets…” Zola laughed nervously, seeing the awkward silence Rioci had built up.

“No. This is important.” Rioci said as he pulled Zola back with him. 

“Ah… Rioci.” Arthur, the proud blond haired man with the more chiseled abs of the two retainers greeted Rioci, albeit with less enthusiasm than what his face tried to convey.

“Lady Elise, did you retrieve Corrin?” Rioci asked.

Elise looked up at Rioci and then pulled Rioci in an embrace.

“We tried everything. Healing him… but he's now dead, and it's all our fault!” Elise wept.

“What?” Rioci could have only said in shock.

Zola now showed interest. He was taken aback, eyes widened and his best ear now towards Elise even more.

“We are unsure what we can do exactly now that Corrin is gone. However, now our motivation to fight feels almost non-existent.” Effie told Rioci as she rested her head on Arthur’s shoulder.

“How about we pray for Corrin as we say grace at the dinner table! We can have a wake to remember him by and…” Zola tried to lighten the mood but Rioci once again silenced him. 

“I was going to say, if we are still fighting this war, there is a girl I want to go find and save before she dies.” Rioci said as he made a firm and confident stance.

“What about her exactly makes her different?” Effie asked a little nonplussed by Rioci's announcement.

“She's my sister. We were both villagers from a destroyed town near the border of Hoshido and a neighboring ally of Nohr. We are Hoshidan in blood, and because of it, my sister's pride in her heritage motivated her to leave us and join Hoshido in their cause. I chose to stay in Nohr as if it wasn't for Nohrian hands, I would not be the man I was today. Even so, I want to make sure by the end of this war, my sister is safe. I want to warn her of the next battle and I am taking Zola with me. You can stop me if you want but…”

Rioci paused. He looked at Zola who looked just about done with this whole predicament he was in, his arms up in the air and his eyes rolling at Rioci. He looked back at Elise still interested in his story.

“...Please understand she is the only blood relative I have left. I can not forgive myself if she dies by my hands.” Rioci announced as he began to depart.

“Wait!... Take me with you!” Elise shrieked as she tugged on Zola’s cape.

“Lady Elise?” Effie said puzzled.

“Rioci, we understand that this is your journey. But I think what Lady Elise is saying is… You have our full support on rescuing your sister from the evils of war.” Arthur said as he translated what Elise was thinking.

“If this means we’ll be face to face with Hoshidans, then so be it. But we can't let another life end because of this!” Elise nodded enthusiastically.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

In Hoshido, a girl with jade colored hair and pink eyes that had tawny skin looked at the lake near Castle Shirasagi. She danced with her lance and sighed.

“I wish I can be as pretty as Lady Azura. But I guess that will have to wait. For now, I have to be a warrior and practice. That way I can protect Lady Sakura and Yukimura… for Hoshido!” The girl said as she then dropped her lance in the lake.

“Well, at least I can swim!” the girl giggled to herself before diving into the water.

As she got up with her lance, she can hear Lady Sakura, a girl with pink hair wearing the garb of a shrine maiden, sobbing. 

She swam closer to Lady Sakura.

“Lady Sakura, what's wrong?” Miyako asked when she finally reached her.

Lady Sakura gasped in surprise to see Miyako asking her this question.

“Oh! Miyako… So you haven't heard the news… My brother who I have never met before in a long time has died in the battlefield. I felt so powerless, I wish I knew a means to turn back time…” Sakura said as she began sniveling.

Miyako made no comment. She floated in the water awkwardly as she lifted her lance up high.

“Lady Sakura, I wanted to know Lord Corrin better. Maybe we could have been friends.” Miyako tried to cheer Lady Sakura up. She looked at Miyako with an awkward smile still covered with tears and snot.

“I know you mean well, Miyako… You must miss your family back in Nohr sometimes. Don't you wish sometimes you can come back to see them without becoming an enemy of the state?” Lady Sakura asked.

“Come to think of it, I sometimes regret the mean words I said to a certain someone. I just hope he can still talk to me. I was just thinking about him when I was trying to dance like Lady Azura.” Miyako announced as she got out of the water.

“What is he like?” Lady Sakura asked.

“He’s a decade older than Yukimura at least. He has slicked back dirty blond hair, cute green eyes that light up when he gets excited, and he does magic!” Miyako said as she tried to picture him, “And he slouches like this and he has a really cute laugh, almost like a mouse getting tickled.”

Sakura began giggling, “He sounds interesting. I can't wait to meet this someone.” 

“Well, he is a Nohrian, so if he tries to hurt you, I will try to step in and tell him to stop! He may not listen to me though. He likes listening to King Garon more than me.” Miyako then pouts.

“Influential people get good people. I sometimes hope I can be influential.” Lady Sakura said.

“Hey! Could I influence him to follow me now that I’m all grown up?” Miyako pondered to herself.

“What do you mean?” Lady Sakura asked.

“I want to go to Nohr! I can sweep him off of his feet and show him how beautiful Hoshido is! He might change his mind on trying to kill you!” Miyako swooned to the thought.

“Things like that only happen in romantic epics. I don't think men will change their mind just by seeing beautiful scenery, would they?” Lady Sakura asked.

“Maybe… but at the same time, how would Yukimura think of me rescuing another man? Will he not forgive me?” Miyako asked as she looked away as if in fear.

“We should go ask and see. I am pretty sure Yukimura would be excited to meet someone you know. It’ll be just like our plan to bring Corrin back to Hoshido.” Lady Sakura said as she grabbed Miyako by the hand.

“I am glad I cheered you up somewhat.” Miyako replied nervously. 

As they got to Castle Shirasagi, Yukimura turned to see Miyako turning red and Sakura running up to ask Yukimura a question. She murmured it, but Miyako knew exactly what this was about. 

Yukimura gave Miyako a stern look, a look that came with a raised eyebrow. 

“Now Miyako… Corrin was a special case.”

Miyako saw Yukimura raise an arm and she was about to flinch. Yukimura observed this reaction with a soundless gasp before gently rustling her pixie cut hair, “Though it sounds like your case is special as well.”

Miyako was taken aback by this reaction. 

Miyako then ran up to hug Yukimura, “Please forgive me if I get you hurt, Yukimura! I don't want you to die over my selfish behavior!”

Yukimura laughed, “You remind me of someone special myself, Miyako. I couldn't say no to that face even if I wanted to!”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That night, on the bridge between Nohr territory and Hoshidan fields, Hans was growling angrily at Iago. 

“What is going on, Iago? This isn't like you at all to drag me here this late at night.” Hans snarled.

“I smelled something unpleasant brewing here, Hans. We can't let this much trouble brew here any longer than it should!” Iago replied with a huff. 

They were hiding in a bush alongside some Nohrian soldiers. 

“We teleported all these men here for what reason?” Hans asked.

“Shh!”

Iago silenced Hans when he saw Azura walking slowly to where Corrin stood.

She looked down and began to weep. One of the men that came with Iago came to console her.

“Gah! Who brought that butler here?!” Iago snarled.

“Jakob! Ahhh damn it. We should have killed him at the spot the day he came here.” Hans placed his palms over his face in shame growling this in a hushed voice.

“I have wished to mourn for him as well.” The butler in question murmured.

The girl, Azura turned to see him. He had grey hair in a braided ponytail. She knew she was being watched so she stood up.

“I didn't expect a friend of Corrin's to be here.” Azura began to speak as she curtsied politely.

“Please. I was more than that. I was a devoted caretaker to him. I was his retainer and he in turn was my liege.” The grey haired man said as he bowed.

Azura and the silver-haired butler talked a good while until Lilith appeared and took the both of them away. Iago and Hans gasped.

“I thought we were supposed to get rid of that disgusting creature! Agh, no matter. The next time you see her, Hans, try to kill her at all costs!” Iago snorted in disgust.

“Hey look! There are more of them popping up!” Hans then pointed towards the Hoshidan side of the bridge.

Miyako was there with Sakura and Yukimura alongside one of Sakura's retainers, Hana and a person that oddly enough didn't fit in this picture.

“Hinata, shouldn't you be with Lord Takumi?” Hana asked as she crossed her arms.

“Me? Well, I was just making sure you fine ladies were safe. Besides, Tsubaki didn't hear you two call for him, so I made my way here to take his place. That's fine, right?” Hinata, the brunet with the scars on his face laughed.

“Hey listen. Once I cross this bridge, I have to remember that the people here hate me for who I am. I can't really take you all through safety…” Miyako scratched her head anxiously.

“We don't need you to do that exactly. We just need to cut through most of the Nohrians. Now remember, I said MOST for a reason.” Hana snarled as she readied her katana.

“Miyako?”

Miyako heard a voice calling her out in the distance. She stayed on guard with her Pegasus alert.

Everyone stopped from aimlessly talking to readying their blades carefully. Sakura hid behind Yukimura. 

Miyako squinted until she saw it, a lime green haired boy riding a horse alongside Princess Elise and her retainers.

“Hey, wait! What is she doing with Princess Sakura of Hoshido?!” Zola whispered in Rioci's ear awkwardly.

“Remember, she isn't welcome in Nohr as much anymore because of her allegiance. She is in her element.” Rioci whispered back.

Iago and Hans observed the two moving in closely together.

It took time for Miyako to finally recognize who the boy was.

“Oh yeah… That's my brother.” Miyako said as she saw the green haired boy finally reach the group.

“So that's Ryoki?” Hana asked, puzzled by this announcement.

“My name is Rioci of Nohr. I have wished to…” 

Miyako lost focus on Rioci when she noticed Zola trying to hide behind him. Miyako observed closely as Lady Sakura tried to pull her back.

“Miyako, wait!” Sakura squeaked.

“What's wrong?” Miyako asked as she looked at her, curiously.

“What if it is a trap?” Sakura squeaked.

“Let me assure you, we came in peace.” Rioci replied.

“Uhhh… You mean Me and my retainers as well as you and Zola… I am pretty sure Iago and Hans aren't included in this.” Elise pointed out as she pointed out the Nohrian soldiers coming in.

“Rioci and Zola, you have now been branded traitors for trying to associate with these… Hoshidans. Once we kill you, we can explain that you were about to brainwash Lady Elise into this new mentality you two suddenly faced.” Iago looked about ready to spit on the two of them.

“I-Iago?! Wait just a minute! I was the one dragged along into this me--”

Rioci pulled Zola away from a Nosferatu attack from Iago's hands. Iago laughed.

“Don't you try to play dumb, Zola. Weren't you the one that lit the candle in little Miaco's mind to leave for Hoshido and become a Hoshidan soldier?” Iago asked.

“N-No I wasn't! I pushed her away because she…”

Miyako stepped in with her lance guarding both him and Rioci.

“Ah… See? She doesn't recognize you as an enemy, Zola. You really are a worm. It's a shame you aren't going to be killed by King Garon or the sorts…” Iago laughed.

As Iago began his spell, Elise dispelled it with a healing shield.

“Egads! I forgot! You are brainwashing Elise as well! Very well… We’ll settle this someday.” Iago snarled.

“We have bigger fish to fry. Right now, we need to plan ahead on the defeat of Prince Ryoma.” Hans began to guffaw. The two left alongside their armies.

Zola looked like he was about to strangle Rioci when.

“We need to find a place we can all stay.” Elise stated.

“Yes, but how? Our plan of bringing Miyako back backfired on us.” Effie frowned.

“Yay! We can fight for Hoshido together now!”

Miyako pounced on Zola the chance she got. 

“Agh! Miaco let go!” 

“Ahhh, I missed you so much! Lady Sakura and I were just here to pick you up!” Miyako giggled.

“AHEM!” Rioci silenced Miyako.

Miyako looked at Rioci much like a kid would when they got in trouble. 

“...Forgive me. It's good to see you safe…” Rioci said as he hugged Miyako in a group hug between the two of them and Zola. 

“We need to find neutral territory first. It would be a little distressing to find Princess Elise in Castle Shirasagi right out of the blue with her retainers safe and content.” Yukimura said noticing the predicament.

“Let's head to Cheve. We can at least fit in with the rebels.” Rioci declared.

“That's right! Cheve! We can blend right in as Chevians! Right?” Elise asked Zola.

“Not really. We aren't fully dressed the part.” Zola frowned as he was regretting everything that is going on in front of him.

“We may know someone that does.” Yukimura chimed in.

“Isn't this exciting? I get to plot against Nohr with the people I love! But… I wish Zola was more happy about it.” Miyako stopped for a moment as she looked at Zola. 

Zola groaned, “Miaco, listen…”

“That's right. I owe you an apology. I said a lot of nasty things about you when I left. I… I am sorry I called you an idiot. I know you have the same love for Nohr that I do now for Hoshido. You said once you find a home that welcomes you, you look back every now and then and miss the people you left behind. I regret every day I hurt your feelings with my parting words.” Miyako interrupted.

“What are you talking about? I was going to say I was originally supposed to be plotting the demise of the Hoshidans. Now that Iago and Hans branded me a traitor though… I kind of lost my purpose.” Zola blinked as he was unsure of how to take Miyako's apology.

“Then let's get married in Cheve!” Miyako responded.

“What? No! First of all, you are of age to wed, but wouldn't you rather settle down with a younger man?” Zola shrieked.

“Zola has a point. Once we are at Cheve, I am pretty sure they’ll be plenty of men interested in you.” Rioci nodded to her.

“Well, if you want me to marry Yukimura instead, then you’ll have to approve that as well!” Miyako pouted, dissatisfied by Zola’s reaction.

“W-what?! M-Miyako, what you are saying makes me flattered… I would think the same way for you, b-but maybe Zola was implying a man that's even younger than that!” Yukimura squealed as he covered his face.

“Egads… I remember having to raise you alongside Gunther as a mentor. We were prepared to raise you as a Nohrian! What would he say to you marrying the general tactician of Hoshido?” Zola took a step back.

“I don't know. Daddy was in love with multiple women, sometimes at a time. I hope that didn't affect Miyako's behavior…” Elise said looking away awkwardly.

Sakura blushed as well, “Oh! I guess it makes sense on the end of Father as well…”

Zola glared at the two girls, “What are you two implying?”

“Miyako, don't even say it…” Rioci snarled with a flustered expression.

“Are you saying you two can be concubines? But I'm a girl! I don't know if that works as well outside of the romance novels sold outside the markets would like for me to think!” Miyako crossed her arms.

“I can't believe we're bringing this up!” Hana covered her face in shame.

“The fact we even brought up polygamy in front of Miyako is your fault, girls. What else will pop up in that little head of hers…” Rioci said as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, we can't really act up on it until everyone is okay with it. Besides, it only works with nobles. I don't know if it'll really work with a Chevian citizen, a village girl, a mechanist, and a sorcerer anyway. Especially if Zola is going to not like it!” Miyako said as she looked back at Zola.

“I thought you’ve outgrown your childish fantasies. You never fail to surprise me at every turn, do you?” Zola said as he placed his hand over his face in shame.

“I actually appreciate this youthful enthusiasm. It helps keep our troops from losing morale.” Yukimura chuckled.

Zola just gave Yukimura a glare, he also stopped himself from saying another word at Yukimura.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Meanwhile, Jakob and Azura looked at Lilith with a concerned expression. They didn't know where to start, as they can see from their pained expressions. Lilith also wanted to say something but she pulled back as well.

Finally, Azura spoke.

“Valla needs a new heir to the throne. Anankos is becoming more dangerous.” 

“But without Corrin we--” Lilith began to speak up until Azura silenced her.

“There is something that can be addressed. We’ll need an alternative to Corrin. We’ll need to protect them, whoever they may be. I know he is gone, but we have to think fast before he destroys the world we are living in.” Azura explained.

“We still need some time away from that. Corrin is dead and I wished I could have saved them before it happened.” Lilith said as she turned away.

“Yes. Let's continue to mourn for him, but let's remember what he wanted was peace between the nations. If I heard correctly, there were two voices that began to set motion to this very story. We’ll need to act fast before they begin to set motion again.” Azura then explained.

Jakob was speechless.

Azura turned to Jakob, “I will warn you now, if you tell Iago or Hans any of what I just said alongside Lilith, I will have no choice but to eliminate you. Forgive me…”

“It is alright, Lady Azura,” Jakob then replied, “I just remembered I have to visit Gunther's son with the bad news.”

“He’s moving ahead to Cheve.” Lilith explained, “Before I left to come greet you guys, I heard him taking Zola and Lady Elise to the bridge where Corrin died. Seeing Iago and Hans were watching them, I made the conclusion that it had to do with finding a meeting place to rescue Gunther's daughter.” 

“Cheve?! That's odd. I heard that is where a rebellion is being assembled against Nohr. Surely Rioci and Zola wouldn't betray their home. I would say it was especially odd of Zola to do such a thing, but after some quick introspection, it makes sense such a disgusting snake would bite the hands that were feeding him all this time. I guess it can't be helped. I will have to betray Nohr as well if it means trying to fulfill Corrin's wish.” Jakob sighed.

“Agreed. I’ll come with you so you are fully reunited with Gunther's children.” Azura said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“But what of Valla?” Jakob asked with concern.

“Trust me, we’ll need an army to fully confront the Vallites blindly following Anankos… and any Nohrians influenced by him as well.” Azura announced.

To Be Continued...


	2. Kasryn

Chapter 1: Kasryn  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rioci and Miyako made it to Cheve, now trying to hide alongside their loved ones.

“Cheve is Nohrian property. I am surprised we haven't been caught dead like this,” Zola whispered irritated at Rioci.

“You are right to stay cautious, but it was mostly because of your illusion magic.” Rioci said, observing Zola’s tome.

“It's interesting how you were able to cast this spell before we even entered the city and you forgot about it.” Yukimura chuckled.

“At least we know a way to safety.” Sakura said as she hid behind Yukimura as always.

“Once night falls, the disguise wears off, right?” Hinata asked Zola.

“I wouldn’t think this really an illusion, my dear boy.” Arthur replied for Zola.

“Ehhhh?” Zola asked, “Why do you not trust me?”

“First of all we’re being watched.” Hana said pointing at a girl with dark teal hair slowly approaching them.

“She's been following us since we got here. We’ll need to be more cautious. Lady Elise, get behind me.” Effie said as she pulled Elise away.

The girl stopped when the eight of them turned to see her. She looked puzzled at first before realizing they were all staring at her.

“Oh! Don't mind me,” the strange girl said as she observed the people looking at her with some confusion. She raised her hands up weakly, “I just found it weird a group of villagers were talking illusions and disguises when the only Nohrians to know such a thing are sorcerers serving under King Garon. I often was curious how a bunch of people even can use such a thing”, She moved closely, now showing curiosity, her hands rubbing against each other, “What are you, really, under such peculiar and intricate camouflage?”

“...Follow us.” Rioci said in a whisper.

It took some time before they found a dark and shady alleyway where the Nohrian guards wouldn't spot them. The girl tilted her head and often went into thought but also looked over to see what they were looking for. 

“Egads. This woman might be the death of us.” Zola groaned.

“Hana. You and Hinata should keep look out.” Sakura said in a hushed voice.

“Aye.” Hana said as she peeked over.

Hinata followed suit only to look back at Effie and Miyako before Arthur gave Hinata a raised brow. 

“You two can watch out too!” Elise said.

“Aye.” Effie said as she also peeked over.

The girl waited patiently to see who they really are. Soon, Zola gave a quick gesture revealing their true forms to her. The girl wasn't very surprised at first until her eyes met Miyako.

“Miyako? Rioci? Oh heavens! What are you doing here?” The girl gasped in shock.

Miyako finally recognized the girl before her.

“Kasryn? I thought you escaped Nohrian territory with me! How are you back in this dump?!” Miyako squeaked. Zola gave a very irritated means to clean his throat as he nudged Miyako gently, “Err… I mean, what are you doing here? Are you a diamond in the rough like Zola and Rioci now?”

Zola wanted to give her another nudge to show how offended he was until he noticed he was grouped up as a 'diamond in the rough’. He gave a pause and looked at Miyako almost showing how puzzled he is by this.

Elise crossed her arms and smirked at Zola, as if she knew something Zola didn't. 

Kasryn replied, “You see… I came here to join the Chevian Rebellion. Ever since Corrin's death, the pain and suffering here has gotten worse. I have even heard the King has started to lose control of his own children. I’d be surprised if a retainer or two of one of them has joined in their place to take him down.”

“That's funny! I'm Princess Elise and I was just thinking about joining this rebellion!” Elise said, “It might be a bit reckless to confront my own father in battle, but I am not alone on this endeavor. If I team up with other people, it might be a good chance to finally get what I wanted to tell Daddy all this time.”

“And have you considered bringing Hoshidan forces into our cause?” Kasryn asked.

“Actually, I wanted to meet with the leader of the rebellion on that.” Yukimura declared.

“Ah. A wise choice. Some leaders are uncertain about accepting help from foreigners. If Scarlet were to actually bring those forces forward with us to face King Garon, it would be a benefit to our cause, but we'll need whatever we can get to bring him down. If I can predict this correctly… it will end in Nohr at least weakening. Defeat is still uncertain.” Kasryn replied.

“Hold on a second. How can we be certain you can be trusted?” Zola hissed.

“To be honest, I can't trust you either. You DID remind Miyako you have pride for your own kingdom with that nudge after she called it a dump. While you won Miyako's trust, I still find you suspect.” Yukimura said as he crossed his arms.

“Meanwhile, Kasryn left Nohr with the same intent as Miyako. So Kasryn has the upper hand in earning my trust.” Sakura replied pondering.

Zola looked at the two and was immediately reminded who he was dealing with.

“Rioci, I am really wondering why you brought me into your own messes…” Zola whined.

Kasryn's eyes lit up as she observed Zola more intently.

“Be grateful… Had it not been for Corrin's sacrifice, you would have died in two different ways. Both of which by the execution enforced by Nohrian royalty, one of which by King Garon himself. If you rather die than see a world of peace, then I pity you. These people are showing you mercy.” Kasryn said as her eyes lit up a dark violet color before passing out.

Zola went silent. 

Rioci gulped.

Miyako then sighed, “Kasryn, you scared Zola and possibly Rioci as well. Though, I guess this is something based on your own magic.”

“Oh yeah… I guess it is a gift from a mysterious stranger. He said to use it wisely and I try my best to not misuse it. Please forgive me for my rudeness.” Kasryn said as she bowed.

“Gift? Ah… Your ability to see into alternate realities… that sounds reasonable.” Zola coughed.

“So you know what it is then.” Kasryn tilted her head.

“Yes… it seems the only other people I know with that ability are Iago and Lilith. Whoever gave you this ability gave you a much less broader version of it.” Zola said as he looked at Kasryn.

“Why is that?”

Zola sighed, “Because while they also predicted my death by Lord Leo’s hands, in Iago's case with glee in his eyes, but they also mentioned Garon would get what he wants eventually.”

“I see… Just remember Zola. Be grateful for who actually loves you. This scenario has you sharing with a Hoshidan something very unique from any other timeline.” Kasryn said as she looked away.

“Okay?...” Zola blinked in confusion.

\------

Azura began clenching herself tightly, wincing in pain as she was also clinging to her lance to help stand. Jakob looked at her with concern.

“Are you alright, Lady Azura?” Jakob asked, his voice as pained as she was. 

“I am fine. It is just that every day without Lord Corrin makes me dizzy. I felt like my own life has been tainted with the thought I would never see him again.” Azura replied “Though, I could also be in pain because of my own inconveniences as well.”

Jakob shook his head, dissatisfied.

“This is unacceptable.” Jakob glanced over at her pained attitude “Lord Corrin's sisters, biological or not, would not accept seeing you like this.” Jakob had swept Azura off of her feet at this point. 

“Oh!” Azura gasped in surprise, “ But aren't I a little heavy?” Azura then asked, seeing Jakob struggle.

“Not really.” Jakob replied in a whispered voice.

Azura smiled weakly. She clung onto Jakob until they found a place to rest outside of Cheve. Lilith followed as her human self observing them carefully.

Azura sat on a tree stump, heavily breathing as if she wasn't prepared for all of this walking. She stopped for a moment to finally begin to speak. 

“There are many seers in this world that can predict any future based on the choices one takes. Had Corrin not killed himself, I may have seen him take his tyrant father's place on the throne of Valla.” Azura said as her breaths were weak, heavy, and stressed. 

“I need to ask some questions that need answers. For starters, where is Valla? What is Valla? And why did Corrin need to take the throne there?” Jakob asked.

“I see. If I don't answer you right away, then you will continue to ask. Valla is where I was born. My mother took me out of the kingdom when I was a little girl. I know how to get there but this means treading a dangerous path.” Azura explained in a pressured response, “Corrin is also my cousin, as my aunt has escaped the kingdom of Valla for similar reasons. Valla is a corrupt place and we'll need an army to get there. I was hoping to bring Corrin to Valla in order for the corruption to end.”

“The only other way Azura can try to stop the war now is take his place in the throne. There are no other heirs for the throne. Anankos will reign supreme for a long time.” Lilith frowned.

Jakob's lips formed a peculiar, irritated pout. It was a sneer of disgust most of all.

“I needed to tell you this now as I fear my life could wane any minute now.” Azura said, almost dramatically.

“Well, that shouldn't happen with me around. As for your quest to build your army… that needs more than motivation. I sadly need to have someone take the place as the diplomat and general as I can not do either of those tasks.” Jakob said nervously.

“There may be a chance you can. Though an immediate action is to get the Nohrian and Hoshidan army to stop fighting first thing. That was Corrin's wish.” Azura said.

Finally she collapsed from her pain into a faint. Her body laid over the tree trunk as if she were dead.

“Lady Azura!” Jakob gasped as he lifted Azura up.

“Don't worry. She isn't going to die here.” Lilith said.

“What is happening to her?” Jakob asked worryingly, “Will she be okay?”

“She has had a weak body since she was very small. I remember how she used to struggle standing up. However, Azura became a Songstress and her pendant has given her a curse. Her song will kill her slowly each time she sings with the pendant on. Ironically that pendant gives her the magical powers that help protect us in battle. Azura is very weak right now not just because of that though but because… Well, let's just say she is under the hood right now.” Lilith replied. 

Jakob sighed, “Ah thank goodness. Though I suggest she rest somewhere softer.”

Jakob then laid Azura down on the grass as he laid next to her.

“I’ll keep guard and wake you when we need to leave. Cheve could be under attack at any time.” Lilith said.

“Good idea.” Jakob nodded.

He looked at Azura whose pained expression initially prevented Jakob to see the beauty in her. He blushed slightly as his hand brushed closer to hers. He pulled his hand back, away from her.

“Do I deserve to be this close to a woman?” Jakob murmured to himself as he turned away from Azura, his face still red.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Night fell. Kasryn showed Rioci and Miyako to the Chevian rebellion hideout where they would have planned their defense against the Nohrians. Rioci stopped and he soon came two women bickering, no, outright brawling. It looks like the attack had already begun.

“Don't you see you are fighting for the tyrants?!” One of them, a freckled woman riding a wyvern hissed.

Her opponent, a girl wearing white and blue snarled back, “Well, the tyrants are paying me big! You better let me kill you so I can get my reward!”

“Stop!” Rioci screamed.

The two looked back at Rioci. 

“I am Princess Elise of Nohr. I think what he is trying to say is, 'Let's talk this over!’.” Elise stepped in. 

“Princess Elise of…” the woman in blue and white paused for a bit before her eyes widened, as if she realized who she was talking to. “Oh! I am so sorry! But this mean lady wouldn't put aside her weapon for me. I was only helping your country win by…” her attitude shifted to a more innocent one as she tried to explain herself. 

Miyako stepped in, “We are here to stop the fighting and join Hoshido in their cause.”

The woman in blue and white was now taken aback. 

“We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us though. So put the axe down and let's discuss further. Who specifically hired you to fight already with her?” Rioci asked.

The girl paused. 

“She said it was Iago, the general tactician and Seer of Nohr. He was sending more of his troops over.” The wyvern rider said.

“Shit… So she's a diversion.” Hana snarled.

“Now Charlotte, join our cause and you can have a chance at seeing another day.” Effie spoke angrily. 

Charlotte blushed, “Gosh, okay~!”

Rioci can see that Charlotte would really want to be paid in returned but kept her mouth shut. 

“And I thought I was two-faced and cowardly…” Zola whispered to himself. 

As a Nohrian army came in, so did Leo and his retainers. He gasped when he saw the group initially, as he then narrowed his eyes at Zola. It didn't take long for until he readied the Brynhildr at them when…

“Big brother! Wait! This isn't what Corrin wanted!” Elise cried out. 

Leo paused, as did the soldiers. 

As the soldiers whispered to themselves, Niles, Leo’s white haired, one-eyed retainer shot an arrow at Rioci, which aimed at his shoulder. Rioci winced as he pulled it out and snarled at Niles angrily. 

Elise tried to heal Rioci before she continued. 

“Elise… You honestly think I can be swayed by your cries to help the enemy beat us? Think of father for a second!” Leo hissed.

“Father has never been the same since he brought Corrin. I have seen him ask for the death of millions after Corrin's capture and when Corrin died, I can see him finally smile for the first time in years! Haven't you found it odd?” Elise asked.

Leo looked at Elise, “And this is why you joined Rioci and Zola on this little adventure into Cheve? What would benefit you here? Zola is a spineless coward and a traitor! Rioci has gone mad like his sister. They have no organization and will send you to more death!”

“Listen to yourself! You even are starting to sound like him!!” Elise began sobbing, “Zola and Rioci were only branded traitors because they just wanted Miyako back in their lives! They wanted what we wanted for Corrin! Rioci and Miyako only have each other now because of Gunther's disappearance!” 

Leo had another pause. Niles’ one good eye widened for a bit. 

It took Odin, Leo's blond sorcerer of a soldier, stepping closer to Elise that Niles followed suit. 

“I Odin Dark now realize the error of our ways. This love Rioci has for Miyako has motivated me to apologize, Lord Leo for I can not let this war tear the two apart again.” Odin said.

“I agree with Odin. I had no one myself, and if I did have someone of my own, I'd cherish them with my life. I would apologize to Rioci for shooting him as I am finally getting to see the big picture here.” Niles said looking at Rioci with now hungry eyes.

Leo snarled, “Fine. But if the Hoshidans kill one of us in battle and betray us…”

“That won't happen if you actually communicate.” Rioci said as he tried to assure Leo.

“Huh… That is one of the oddest negotiations ever. But now that we have Leo on our side… What about Iago?” Hinata asked.

“Iago sent me here as he had important business to tackle with the people of Mokushu. The people of Mokushu are planning to kill us all.” Leo replied. 

“I see…” Rioci said as he was feeling his head rush.

“In the meantime, Rioci, we should talk. I have actually never met quite a guy like you before.” Niles said as he also observed his arrow shot. 

Rioci made no comment. His head was racing just because of Charlotte and Scarlet in front of him. 

Niles took a first aid kit from one of the convoy items in Leo's bag and began bandaging him, “I see. My little aggression can't be fully forgiven even if I did more than this. I can tell this is the worst pain you are feeling right now… it’s almost beautiful seeing you pained like this to be honest. I hope to see more of that face on the battlefield.”

Rioci wasn't paying attention to Niles though. In fact, his shot wound wasn't that painful in retrospect but at the same time his heart was pounding and his head was aching. He kept thinking that he was going to collapse from this feeling. 

He clung onto Niles, “I’m… conflicted.” 

Zola sighed, “Just say 'Thanks' and leave it at that! You may not have to deal with Niles ever again!”

Niles glared at Zola who gulped himself to silence. 

Rioci shook his head, “While that wound may be motivating this feeling, it's more like I am trapped in infatuation and I think I’ll need help to get rid of it. I feel otherwise, I’ll be as lovesick of a puppy as Miyako.” 

Niles and Zola looked at Rioci with widened eyes. 

“Already? Well, don't worry about it. I’ll try to show my more ugly sides to help you get over it.” Niles said as he was blushing. 

Rioci covered his eyes, “Thank you, Niles.” 

Miyako hummed a little tune as she clung onto Zola and Yukimura's arms. “Who is the lucky girl anyway?” Miyako finally asked. 

Rioci looked at Miyako and then laughed to himself nervously, “Why the two blonde warriors fighting over the fate of the Chevian rebellion, of course.”

Niles did a double take as he looked at Rioci and then over at the two girls. The other girls of course seemed oblivious to the conversation until Charlotte looked back at Rioci’s face. 

“Eyuck! That pink eyed guy is giving me the creeps with how he's staring at me all of a sudden!” Charlotte snarled. 

Scarlet smirked, “He’s not that bad looking and he has a similar sense of justice if he is going to rebel against Nohr. I kind of like his attitude. Though he seems a little weak in personality.”

Charlotte groaned, “Wait. Why is the one-eyed bandit laughing? And what about the clingy freak?” 

Scarlet looked confused until she saw the full context. Miyako was pouting at Niles as he was cackling like a hyena with Rioci covering his blushing face. 

“I think he was thinking about us too.” Scarlet said bemused. 

Charlotte gasped, “Wait! So is he seeing which one of us is prettier? Well, I know for a fact I win hands down!”

Scarlet laughed, “I have no time for contests like this so you can try to win him over all you want. I have a mission to work on and I’ll need all the help I can get, no matter the motivation.”

Charlotte observed Scarlet’s blushing. She can tell right away she is a woman of duty and courage more than anything and she was going to use that to her advantage; some men like an earnest woman after all. 

Kasryn sighed, “It’s good to see we are working on something important.”

Leo groaned. He was getting irritated for some reason and he couldn't put a finger on why. 

He then silenced everyone.

“Alright. Tonight, we ride to Hoshido. We will try our best to warn Ryoma of Hoshido of Iago's plans to get Mokushu to turn on them. To prevent further conflict from happening, we will get to Hoshido through Izumo. If all else fails… at least I’ll know that Zola isn't involved in it.” Leo said as he then glared at Zola. 

Zola could only feel an uneasy tension that silenced him for all he could. 

“Now let's go to headquarters and rest up. Tomorrow is a big day everyone!” Scarlet said to lighten the mood slightly. 

She then turned to Leo and murmured, “Thank you.”  
\-----------

Azura was well rested before she woke up and noticed morning has risen. She gasped. She saw Leo leave with Elise and Sakura and their retainers in tow as well as Chevian rebels, and a few Nohrian soldiers. 

She shook Lilith awake, “Lilith! We have to go!” 

Lilith woke up alert and at the ready, “Huh? Oh! The army is leaving! Did you see where they are going?”

Azura nodded, “It's Eastward… North-northeast-ward. To Izumo, more specifically.”

Lillith sighed with relief, “Knowing the Izumites, we can get there when Izana is distracting everyone. Zola won't be disguised as him, so they have nothing to worry about!” 

Jakob awoke as well though not as alert and ready. He did however say something hinting something different, “Maybe. But there could be something worse knowing the real deadly vipers in Nohr’s higher up.”

\-----

To Be Continued…


	3. The Proposal from Izana

Chapter 2: The Proposal from Izana

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Getting to Izumo was fairly quick and it wasn't hard to find the dukedom of Izumo. Beyond the misty ravines and lush greenery in the forests, the echoes of cheerful laughing and merry music helped everyone get to the dukedom at a faster rate. 

“It's such a party here. Are you sure we can pass through here easily?” Scarlet asked impatiently at Leo. 

“Listen. It is easy to pass through here if you ignore temptation.” Leo snapped. 

“What does temptation entail exactly?” Niles asked, licking his lips and using a very crude tone. 

“Whatever you do, do not enter the… What did I just tell you all?!” Leo turned to see Miyako looking at the castle that was in the capital of Izumo. Miyako stared in awe. 

Zola seemed to be trying to pull Miyako away. 

“I understand the beauty of the architecture but we don't have much time, Miyako.” Yukimura explained trying to show patience with Miyako. 

“Well, I can't blame her for taking the time to smell the roses. This place is beautiful.” Scarlet said.

“If only we had the time to see it more closely.” Sakura said with worry in her eyes.

“C’mon big bro! Iago's not that convincing to the shinobi nation of Mokushu, right?” Elise laughed nervously. 

Leo groaned. 

“Fine. You can do some sightseeing. But that is it!” Leo pouted. 

“You seemed easily convinced with Elise.” Niles laughed. 

“Let’s see you say no to your sister.” Leo crossed his arms. 

Kasryn frowned.

“What's wrong?” Rioci observed.

“Izumo is neutral territory. Would Archduke Izana let us through so easily? There must be a reason for the festivities.” Kasryn replied. She kept distant from the others. 

Arthur and Effie were unsurprisingly with Lady Elise but it seems that they were closer than Rioci remembered. Hana meanwhile was being pulled away by Hinata who was trying to show her some of the more revealing and voluptuous of the dancers. Rioci looked to see where Sakura was and saw her hiding behind Yukimura who was trying to get into the spirit of sightseeing, with Leo being in command of the army. 

Rioci bit his lip. He was looking for Charlotte, knowing Scarlet was on guard with Niles. 

“Hiya, Rio!” 

Rioci was relieved to see Charlotte though was caught offguard by her giving him a baked good. 

He bit into it, tasting a soft warm texture of crab meat and cream cheese. He looked for other flavors, only to turn up with onion, which made Rioci wince.

“Is something wrong, Rio sweetie?” Charlotte asked. 

“N-Nothing. I just… don't particularly like onions.” Rioci replied. 

Kasryn looked at Charlotte. 

“He’s figured out your true nature by now, Charlotte. Just be yourself.” Kasryn murmured mousily. 

“Try me, ya lilac-eyed freak.” Charlotte would have snarled had she realized her facade with Rioci was fading. 

“Actually, the thought of you being more aggressive in battle seems to pick my appetite back up.” Rioci replied with a happy grin on his face, still eating the pastry in one gulp hoping not to get that tang of onion again.

“What?” Charlotte blinked confused. 

“See?” Kasryn smiled, “He thinks you're cute when you are more in your element.”

“Can it, Teeth-robe.” Charlotte pouted. 

Rioci looked back to see Miyako, Yukimura, Zola, and Lady Sakura were missing. 

“Ummm… Guys?!” Rioci murmured, “I don't see Lady Sakura.”

Leo's eyes widened. 

“That snake isn't here either!” Niles growled. 

“Shit!” Rioci roared, “Miyako?!”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Azura and Jakob finally heard the booming music from the capital of Izumo. Azura sighed with relief. 

“We made it. Something is afoot. Usually no one is celebrating this time of year.” Lilith whispered.

“It seems like you guys are seeing something I am not.” Jakob murmured. 

“Listen.” Azura murmured.

“That sounds… terrible. We have to hurry!” Lilith squeaked. 

Azura and Lilith ran. 

“Girls? Girls!!”

Jakob ran after the two of them now even more curious as to what is going on.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Miyako sat puzzled at the Izumite dinner table, with Yukimura and Zola glaring at each other. Sakura clung onto Miyako instead of Yukimura as if to say she can't interrupt Yukimura's gaze from Zola. 

“Listen, we agreed to keep an eye on Miyako until she finds a worthy suitor. I don't know if we should rush things through yet.” Yukimura said as he took a sip of plum wine. 

“But Lord Izana insisted we let him see her. And it is only for a minute. Once we see what he wants with her, we can return to Hoshido! Lord Leo won't even know.” Zola raised his arms. 

Yukimura sighed, “They call you a spineless coward. I call you a savage madman. Were you like this when Miyako was much younger?”

Zola snapped, “Well, back then, I was expecting to see Gunther raise Mee-ah-Soh to be a worthy Nohrian retainer and possible noblewoman! I wasn't the one really raising her!”

Yukimura shook his head, “I just am puzzled. What did Miyako see in you exactly?”

Before Miyako could get a word in the argument, the doors opened and instead a man in a dark hood came in and looked around the room cautiously. The room grew dim and ominous. 

“Sorry to intrude. I am here to offer a proposal.” The man said. 

Yukimura snapped his gaze and looked at the man. He stood up and was quick to push Miyako and Sakura back.

“Yukimura? What's going on?” Zola asked.

“It's a trap. That man killed Lady Mikoto.” Yukimura replied as he turned to Zola, “Take the girls and leave. I can handle her.” 

“Listen for a moment.” The shadow hissed. 

The small escapes that Zola and the girls could make were now sealed permanently. 

Yukimura began to tear up. Zola’s eyes widened. 

“I can not bring the one you love back. But I have found your… child. You see, my son was very dear to me too. I know how it feels to lose a loved one.” The man said stepping closer to Miyako. 

“Stay away from Lady Sakura, you fiend!” Miyako hissed. 

“Oh. Not her. You.” The man said. 

As he leaned closer to Miyako, she can see a glitch from him before he snapped back away holding his head. 

“What's going on? H-Hello?!” Miyako asked.

“I… don't have… much time left… Send… a message… to Azura… Tell her… I am awaiting her sons to greet me.” The man said before he faded away. 

Miyako looked at Zola and Yukimura and then at the room around them. The escapes opened back up and the room around them returned to its original cheery atmosphere. 

Zola and Yukimura sat down awkwardly. 

“I… um…” Zola murmured awkwardly. 

“I apologize. I was rude towards your customs.” Yukimura first spoke clearly with a sincere face. 

“Speaking of customs: Guess who's here!”

Zola and Yukimura looked at the real host of the party. It was Izana and he seemed more ordained in fancy attire than usual.

“...I… had my reasons for choosing this place to plot my conquest against you.” Zola turned away as if ashamed to be seen nearby Izana.

“Say! Zola, so nice to see you here! Where's the ropes you were going to use to tie me up? I am in the mood for a kidnapping!” Izana chuckled as he sat next to him.

“I am not here for that…” Zola said inching away from Izana.

“Oh! You have Yukimura and Sakura here. So does that mean you are going to blackmail me to write a hostage situation?” Izana inched closer almost excited to hear from Zola. 

“Well, no. I actually am here to hear your proposal for Miyako… my w--”

“Wife-to-be?” Miyako asked enthusiastically.

“...ward…” Zola felt himself shrivel up as he was trying to keep away from the two.

“Oooh! Escándalo! You want ME to marry Miyako already? But we just met! And besides. It is quite clear she had other men in mind!” Izana said as he looked at Miyako's wide grin.

“Was your proposal really a… proposal of marriage?” Yukimura asked.

“It's the people! They wanted me to marry before Zola captured me. I have a one in third chance I would have died after he pulled his maneuver!” Izana chuckled. 

“Izana is a Seer as well? Who knew?” Sakura smiled.

“Even I didn't know that about him.” Zola grimaced.

“Well, as long as the relationship is open to you lovely gentlemen as well, I wouldn't mind one bit. Besides. I love experimenting with machinery and magic tricks.” Izana said as he winked at Zola. Zola could feel himself shudder with fear and confusion. 

“You seem like lots of fun! Despite Zola plans, you seem to enjoy his company!” Miyako said as she grinned.

“I hope to someday make you love me as much as you love to have old men pinch those rosy little cheeks of yours!” Izana smirked as he recognized his fiance.

“Then maybe once we defeat King Garon?” Miyako asked as she looked over to a window.

“Perhaps. I want to see where I fit into the Miyako picture.” Izana said as he sat closer to Miyako.

Miyako can feel her heart beat awkwardly. She looked at Izana, his gold eyes now observing her.

“So why did you pick Miyako exactly?” Yukimura asked.

“I was to marry a Hoshidan as the neutrality Izumo had may cease to exist. We seem to lean more towards Hoshido culturally anyway and I thought it would make sense.” Izana sounded suddenly very diplomatic in the most serious sense but then he snapped back to normal, “Originally I was going to ask for Lady Sakura's hand in marriage… Alas, I couldn't help but realize the really short haircut of Lady Miyako.”

“Me?” Miyako squeaked. 

“Yes. Though I know a lot of girls cut their hair these days but someday, I think I can groom your hair until it becomes as pristine and perfect as mine!” Izana said, “And with the added bonus of having Zola around, I can say things will be more interesting with the two of you in my castle.” 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Zola groaned.

“So are you doing this just to keep your men on guard?” Yukimura asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, they wouldn't know. Seeing I am marrying Miyako now, I have no choice but to support her in the war. And that means bringing my men in as well.” Izana said as he then brought Yukimura what he was really going to propose.

Zola broke a sweat as Yukimura observed the paper inquisically. He took a few minutes to read it over. The text was in Izumite, and Zola felt compelled to look at it as well but knew what was on it. Yukimura then nodded, satisfied as he took a pen.

“Lady Sakura, shall we sign this paper?” Yukimura asked.

Sakura could only blush as she nodded. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“Miyako!” Rioci bellowed as he was running through the castle. He grew weary and scared. It didn't help he saw a dark shadow looming over. 

“Egads. Miyako may have wanted to do something unsavory with Zola of all people.” Leo shuddered.

“Now, now. Why would she only invite Yukimura and Lady Sakura in watching them. I’d figure they wouldn't be the type to enjoy that kind of unsavory activity you speak of, Lord Leo.” Niles smirked playfully. 

“Ohh, poor Rio. He lost his baby sister and now we have to find her in this big castle. Is Mia going to be scared?” Charlotte feigned her care for Rioci again. 

“No dicking around! We need to check every room here in this castle.” Scarlet huffed frustrated by Charlotte trying to give her most doe eyed expression. 

“It was a good thing I told Odin to keep an eye on Elise with Arthur and Effie,” Leo rubbed his temples as if he had more to say as he then remembered, “as well as Hana and Hinata.”

“Rioci…” 

Rioci turned around. A dark cloaked figure suddenly appeared.

Everyone tried to find where exactly did he come from. It didn't take long until they focused their attention towards Rioci.

Rioci stepped back as the man loomed over him before that same glitch in reality returned.

“No WaY…”

He seemed more corrupt than before.

“Can I… help you?” Rioci asked.

“Tell… Azura… that her… sons…” The man then snapped back out of existence. Everyone was puzzled as to what happened. 

“Who is Azura?” Rioci asked.

“...My sister… She's still alive?” Leo gasped. 

He took a long pause before sitting down.

“Lord Leo?” Niles asked in concern.

Leo covered his face. He began to weep tremendously.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Odin and Elise began eating cotton candy together as they watched the sun begin to set and fireworks crackling in preparation. 

“This… reminds me of my Father in so many ways. Sometimes I wonder if he watches over me like a hawk still.” Odin said, as he looked at Elise.

“Your Dad? Wow. What is he like? Is he as festive as an Izumite?” Elise asked.

Odin looked back at Elise.

“Nay. But he wished he could be like that after he cleaned himself of the blood of his enemies. I often thought of him when fighting a Hoshidan before, which is why I often hesitated in battle.” 

Elise rested her head on Odin's arm, “Odin, now you have a positive reminder of him.”

Odin looked at Elise with a smirk, “I sometimes envy the princess. She must have many adventures close and dear with…”

Elise interrupted him with a darting glare. Odin kept silent. Usually Elise wasn't so angry.

“I am sorry. I wasn't close with Dad either.” Elise replied, noticing her impatient response, “I only ever went to one occasion like this where my Father let me be this close.”

“I see. Thank you for your patience, my dear lady.” Odin murmured. He clenched his fist.

“Oh, it is no trouble. You were curious so I let you know what made me act so mean.” Elise explained as she looked back at the sunset.

“I promise. If I ever become a father, I will make sure I am not going to be as cold to my child.” Odin replied.

“Ummm… Excuse me.”

Odin and Elise turned and saw a tall towering man in dark plating with blonde hair cut very short and a scar on his face. Odin gasped as he was on guard for Elise.

“Oh hi! You seem lost. May we help you?” Elise asked the man.

“I am looking for Charlotte. I was supposed to meet her back in Cheve and I got directions here.” The man replied shifting his eyes.

“Oh! She's with my brother right n---.” Elise began to speak when suddenly a dark purple fireball hit one of the stands in the festival hard. 

They turned around to see soldiers appearing and disappearing with vivid purple flames emitting from them. Unarmed women and children ran off as they tried to seek shelter. 

“Quick. Behind me, Princess!” The man said as he pulled Odin and Elise closer to him. Odin and Elise both felt their hearts race as the man ushered them behind a concession stand. 

Soon appeared two twin siblings. One had dark green hair while the other was a blond. They both had pale skin and wore purple garbs. 

“It really doesn't matter who comes on top or who gets the chop. No one's way of life is threatened by a flop…” the dark green haired character, a girl murmured in song.

“But we're gonna smash their bastard.” The blond, a boy nodded as he sang along with his sister. 

Azura and Lillith entered the scene in horror. Jakob followed panting only to see the shock in the girls’ eyes. 

“Make him want to change his name. Take him out to the cleaners, wipe him out, humiliate him, We don't want the whole world saying, we can't even win a game.”

Azura realized the two of them were singing a song again, an awfully peculiar one at that too. They drew closer to Azura. Azura felt herself shiver as she stepped back.

Soon the two readied an attack,

“We have never reckoned on coming second.” The girl said as she readied her purple fireball.

“There's no use in losing…” the boy said following suit.

Azura closed her eyes for a minute only for Jakob to choke the both of them with daggers in their throats. The two looked at each other as they disappeared. They began to cough up a considerable amount of blood at this point but it hasn't been dropped on the ground. They disappeared. 

Azura was on her knees.

“Lady Azura?!” Jakob asked.

“This can't be right. This is the worst of the timelines…” Azura began to weep.

She looked down. Jakob wasn't sure why she did this but she turned to him as she suddenly realized why they were singing to her.

“I might have… a son. I will need a father to help confirm this, but that must be the reason they are after me.” Azura nodded.

“Lady Azura. Things are going so fast for us.” Jakob began to blush as he turned away. 

“Azura was going to have Corrin help assure that the heir will be a full-blooded Vallite king. However, that can not be the case.” Lillith said somberly.

Jakob sighed, “Wait, are you pushing this as well?”

Azura nodded, “You helped us this far. But you are right in that we should get to know each other more. However, there is no time. Now that we know that I can produce a worthy king to the throne, I can be certain I just need to actually give birth to him in order for the throne to be overthrown.”

Azura nodded reassuringly to Jakob. Jakob fainted.

“Jakob?!” Lillith gasped.

“I guess we'll give him more time to make his decision…” Azura blushed.

Azura than peered out and saw that Elise had noticed her. She began to snivel only for her to run and embrace Azura.

“We thought we lost you too!!!” Elise sobbed.

Odin looked in surprise while the man in the heavy armor with the scar looked away. 

“You must be Elise. I had yet to meet you.” Azura mustered the words she needed to say.

She embraced Elise back. 

“Now, have you seen Lord Leo? I have a few words to say to him.” Jakob asked.

Before Elise could answer, she can hear laughter from the distance. She turned to see that Miyako came back with three drunken men she was sure were Yukimura, Zola, and the Archduke himself. At least, she presumed they were at least a little tipsy considering she never met Izana before and that she would presume a prestigious Archduke of a neutral territory would want nothing to do with a Hoshidan tactician and a Nohrian general in the same room. Then again, this was because the two of them are barely getting along because of how the war was going as well as the mental state of Miyako. 

Azura sighed with relief.

Rioci and the others followed suit with Rioci glaring darts at Izana. Not even Leo could distract him.

“Azura… You're alive?” Leo asked as he finally noticed Azura standing before them.

Rioci ignored Leo reuniting with Azura as he murmured angrily.

“The audacity of that Archduke to ask for my sister's hand! Does he know what kind of woman she is?” 

Miyako waved Rioci over in her drunken stupor, “Rioci! Hi!! Guess what! I am getting married! I'm like King Garon now!” 

Rioci clenched his fists. Niles noticed this and grabbed his hand.

“Now, now… They came up with a good compromise. Besides, you wouldn't want to make your sister upset, would you?” Niles asked.

Rioci looked at Niles. 

“But don't you see? Lord Izana would probably trap Miyako like a caged bird. Miyako shouldn't deserve this.” Rioci hissed.

“We also have another army to help us, thanks to him. Besides, does THAT look like a caged bird to you?” Niles pointed out. 

Rioci looked and saw Miyako laughing with a tipsy guffaw alongside Izana as she got handsy with Yukimura and Zola. They seemed unconcerned with Miyako's touch and Miyako forcing a kiss out of Izana's lips. If anything, the red face Sakura had on her face as she was pulling the plum wine away from them caught their attention more. 

Rioci growled, “But Miyako is drunk off of her rocker right now. Just wait. That Archduke will show his true nature when he's sober and Miyako will change her mind.”

Azura saw Rioci and Miyako. Leo turned to them then looked back at her, “Listen. I am siding with the Hoshidans now. I promise, they will never hurt you again.” 

Azura nodded, “Listen. Leo, I need to speak with the knights that Gunther raised.” 

Leo eyes widened and then he chuckled, “Ah yes. The family Gunther had to raise since Father killed his first one. Yes, these wild bastards we picked up from a village near the border of our warring kingdoms had changed since you last saw them…”

“Miyako is in love with a paternal figure more than ever, doesn't she?” Azura chuckled alongside Leo. Leo’s eyes widened. 

He took a look closer at Miyako and then back at Azura. 

“Oh! I see… You already know Miyako.”

“She seemed envious of me.” Azura shrugged as she eyed back at Leo, “She often tried to dance like I have with her lance. Her form needs improvement.” 

“Try for tomorrow then. Right now, Miyako isn't in the right state of mind to think tactics.” Leo replied as he saw Lilith carrying the fainted Jakob. 

To Be Continued… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This fic I started last decade back when I was really into Fire Emblem Fates and their connections to Fire Emblem Awakening. Unfortunately I lost interest over time and so this fic won't be updated for a long time. On the plus side, there is a chance of remaking it possibly to welcome the possibility of Fire Emblem Three Houses characters but that is doubtful considering after playing FE3H, Fates' story left a sour taste in my mouth, especially with how Zola and Scarlet were treated. 
> 
> If anyone wants to continue it in my stead, feel free to let me know!


End file.
